One to Ten about Love
by Kim Mika
Summary: Kumpulan drabble / "Orang ketiganya adalah anak kami kelak," ujar Kris, sedikit tanpa sadar. "Ah, iya 'kan, Chanyeol?" / "Mwo? Jahat sekali kau, hyung! Kau memberi nilai sepuluh untuk yang lain, sementara aku hanya diberi nilai delapan." / One to Ten drabbles. KrisYeol.


**.: One to Ten about Love :.**

**Wu Yifan | Park Chanyeol**

**Story by Kim Mika**

* * *

**EXO belongs to SM Entertaiment**

**.**

**Warning: Boys Love/Shounen-ai, Typo, OOC.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

_**One.**_

—_tidak ada yang __utama__._

* * *

Apa yang tertanam di benak ketika seseorang bertanya: Siapakah _rapper_ utama di grup EXO? Ketika mendengarnya, kita akan berpikir sejenak untuk kemudian menjawab: Chanyeol untuk EXO-K dan Kris untuk EXO-M.

Benar, padahal pertanyaannya adalah _rapper_ utama di grup EXO. Lalu siapa yang paling utama di antara mereka? Seperti sesuatu yang relatif, semua punya jawaban masing-masing, termasuk sang _duizhang_ sendiri.

"_Rapper_ utama di grup kami?" Kris berucap, mengulang pertanyaan yang telah dilontarkan padanya. "Kau bercanda, tentu saja aku dan Chanyeol—"

Tunggu, bukan itu jawaban yang ingin kami dengar.

Kris tertawa. "Benar, benar," gumamnya. "Maksudmu siapa yang lebih utama di antara aku dan Chanyeol?"

Kris terdiam, ia melirik Chanyeol—yang sedang bermain game di sebelahnya—yang tidak menaruh minat sama sekali dengan apa yang sedang Kris lakukan dan memilih untuk memperjuangkan agar setidaknya benda kotak hitam itu tidak menunjukkan tulisan '_Game Over_'.

"Tidak ada yang utama," setelah tersenyum sekilas pada Chanyeol, Kris kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pertanyaan tersebut. "Aku punya suara berat dan Chanyeol punya kecepatan bicara. Itu yang membuat _rap_ kami saling melengkapi—tidak ada nomor satu ataupun nomor dua," jelasnya.

"Saling melengkapi ..." Kris bergumam, ia melirik Chanyeol yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya.

"—seperti perasaan kami," gumam Kris, pelan.

Chanyeol tahu wajahnya memerah dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja kedua jari jempolnya terasa kaku dan tokoh dalam _game_-nya kehabisan darah setelah dihabisi lawannya tanpa bisa berkutik—_Game Over_.

"YAKK! _HYUNG_!"

* * *

_**Two.**_

—_two__ moons._

* * *

'Two Moons' adalah salah satu _project_ lagu dalam _mini album_ debut mereka, MAMA. Pada _showcase_ pertama mereka, Chanyeol telah diberitahu lama bahwa ia akan menyanyikan lagu itu bersama dengan Kris—

—_Oh my_, apa keadaan bisa lebih baik lagi? Chanyeol girang bukan main.

Tapi ia terdiam seketika. Berpikir. Tidak, ini tidak menolongnya sama sekali. Meskipun ia akan tampil dengan Kris, tetap saja ada Kai dan Lay yang menari—ikut tampil di atas panggung. Benar, bukan berdua dong—berempat.

Lagu 'Two Moons' juga bukan lagu melow semacam 'Angel', 'Baby Don't Cry', ataupun 'What is Love'. Jadi, meskipun ia menyanyikannya dengan—ehem—sang pujaan hati, tetap tidak ada kesan romantis-romantisnya sama sekali.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia duduk dalam diam, tidak jadi deh girangnya.

"Chanyeol-_ah_."

Ia berbalik ketika dirasa pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Chanyeol hampir benar-benar terkejut ketika yakin bahwa orang yang menegurnya tadi benar-benar Kris, orang yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi.

"Duizhang-_hyung_, ada apa?" katanya, berusaha terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Kris segera menjawab, "Kita 'kan harus mengurus pembagian suara dan _mix_ lagu untuk penampilan kita di _showcase_ nanti. Oh, sekalian latihan juga," katanya. "Ayo, ke tempat latihan," ajaknya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapnya matanya, polos. Ia masih ingat sebenarnya ia baru bangun tidur dan manager-_hyung_ baru saja meneleponnya soal rencana penampilan mereka di _showcase_. Apa Chanyeol bangun sangat terlambat?

Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di dekat pintu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"_Hyung_, ini baru jam delapan," katanya. "Latihan baru mulai siang nanti."

Kris terdiam, agak bingung. "Err ... yah, kita bisa jalan-jalan di taman dulu atau ngobrol-ngobrol di _café_ sebelum ke tempat latihan, 'kan?" tawarnya.

Chanyeol terdiam, pipinya merona tipis. Kata-kata Kris itu benar-benar terdengar seperti ajakan kencan baginya.

Ia lekas mengangguk. Dalam hati bersorak gembira. Yah, lagu 'Two Moons' tidak jadi membuatnya kecewa.

* * *

_**Three.**_

—_Orang ke__tiga__._

* * *

"Giliranku!" seru Chen sembari melirik satu per satu sebelas temannya yang duduk melingkar sempurna di ruang tengah _dorm_ dengan pusat lingkaran mereka sebuah botol kaca bekas sirup apel. Tanpa menunggu apapun, Chen segera memutar botol itu dengan cepat.

Botol itu berputar dengan cepat, menimbulkan suara gesekan kaca dengan lantai yang pelan—tapi sebenarnya cukup membuat mereka berkomat-kamit memanjatkan do'a dalam hati agar si botol tidak menunjuk ke arahnya ketika berhenti nanti.

Putaran botol semakin pelan dan pelan, hingga akhirnya berhenti—

—tepat menunjuk ke arah Kris.

"_Truth or dare_?" tanya Chen, kepada si _leader_ yang nasibnya sedang malang tersebut.

"_Truth_," jawab Kris, mantap.

Chen terdiam. Ia ingin sekali mempermalukan Kris. Tapi tatapan tajam sang _duizhang_ padanya membuat nyalinya ciut seketika. Ia lebih memilih cari aman—ia tidak mau mati muda sebelum menikah, sungguh.

"_Gege_, apa kau sedang dilanda cinta dengan seseorang?" Chen berujar, ia memilih pertanyaan sederhana. "Kalau iya, siapa orang ketiga dalam kisah cinta itu?" katanya.

Kris terdiam, berpikir. Cinta? Apa iya?

Ia melirik pada Chanyeol, orang yang akhir-akhir ini menyita perhatiannya. Laki-laki itu tengah duduk sembari bersandar pada pundak Suho. Sesekali ia mengeluh tidak nyaman sembari memegangi perutnya.

Suho? Tidak, Kris mungkin berpikir alangkah baiknya jika ia yang saat ini ada di posisi Suho, tapi entah kenapa Suho malah tampak seperti ibu yang sedang menenangkan anaknya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibirnya, manis sekali. Ia masih mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri. "Ah ... _hyung_, aku tidak mau kebanyakan makan lagi," ia bergumam pelan.

Kris kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chen, "Ah, iya," katanya. "... dan orang ketiganya ..."

Sontak _member_ yang lain jadi menaruh banyak perhatian pada Kris, mereka menunggu jawaban Kris dengan penasaran.

"Orang ketiganya adalah anak kami kelak," ujar Kris, sedikit tanpa sadar. "Ah, iya 'kan, Chanyeol?" Kris menoleh pada Chanyeol—diikuti sepuluh member lain termasuk Suho.

Semuanya terkejut, kecuali Kris.

Suho yang paling tampak terkejut, "Lah ... jadi kau bukan kebanyakan makan, tapi ...?" ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan.

Mereka semua benar-benar terkejut, terlebih ketika Chanyeol hanya mengerjapkan mata, tidak mengerti atas pertanyaan Suho—sementara sebelah tangannya sendiri masih mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri.

Kris jadi bingung. Ia hanya sedikit bergurau tapi semua benar-benar menganggapnya serius.

* * *

_**Four.**_

—_empat__ musim_.

* * *

Kalau ditanya: di antara empat musim yang ada, musim apa yang paling menjadi kesukaanmu?

Kris terdiam, berpikir. Sebenarnya ia tidak ambil pusing soal permusiman. Karena menurutnya semua musim punya keistimewaannya dan kekurangannya masing-masing.

Mari kita perhatikan satu per satu.

Musim gugur. Kris suka suhu dingin dan sejuk pada musim gugur. Terlebih—yang paling ditunggu-tunggu olehnya adalah—ketika ia bisa mengajak Chanyeol jalan-jalan di taman sembari bermain-main di antara guguran daun yang kekuningan.

Musim dingin. Seharusnya musim di mana butiran es berjatuhan ini menjadi musim yang menyenangkan. Kau bisa tiduran di atas salju dan membuat boneka salju atau bermain perang-perangan. Tapi semua kesenangan itu luntur ketika didapatinya setiap suhu turun dibawah nol di luar sana, Chanyeol jadi lebih sering meringkuk dengan selimut seharian karena merasa kedinginan. Kris yang kasihan melihatnya akhirnya duduk di sisi ranjang Chanyeol dan mengelus kepalanya. Chanyeol yang menyadari kehadiran Kris segera terbangun dan memeluk _hyung_-nya itu tiba-tiba. "_Hyung_, aku dingin!" pekiknya, persis anak kecil. _Oh my_, Kris jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian itu.

Musim semi. Biasanya pada musim ini mereka tidak banyak diberi libur—padahal cuacanya banyak bagus untuk jalan-jalan keluar. Kadang-kadang Kris dan Chanyeol iseng menanam beberapa tanaman di halaman _dorm_ agar terlihat indah. Biasanya diselingi adegan lempar-lemparan lumpur dan semprot-semprotan air—sehingga acara bercocok tanamnya tidak pernah selesai dengan cepat. Kris paling suka bersenjatakan selang air. Ia suka iseng menyemprot baju Chanyeol ketika ia sedang serius menanam. Chanyeol akan membalas dengan melempar tanah pada Kris dengan pipi dikembungkan—ia menyukainya. Tapi bagian favoritnya adalah, ketika baju Chanyeol yang jadi basah itu menempel dengan sempurna pada tubuhnya; membuat semua yang ada di baliknya terlihat jelas, membuat lekuk tubuh menggoda itu tercetak jelas, sehinggan membuatnya tak kuasa untuk—Oh, Kris! Apa yang kau pikirkan?

Musim panas. Apa yang ia pikirkan tentang ini? Semua yang panas-panas. Matahari yang panas, suhu udara panas, keringat deras karena panas, air laut dan pantai yang panas, ciuman yang panas, adegan ranjang yang panas—

—dengan Chanyeol. Glek! Lagi-lagi apa yang kau pikirkan, Kris?

Kris menghela napas. Ia bergumam, "Aku suka semua musim," katanya. Tapi sekian detik kemudian ia menambahkan dengan suara pelan, "Mungkin musim panas sedikit lebih menyenangkan."

* * *

_**Five.**_

—_lima__ kali menggosok gigi._

* * *

Jam menunjukkan tengah hari. Kris dan Chanyeol tengah duduk bersebelahan di atas sofa dengan di hadapan mereka televisi yang tengah menyala.

Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan es krimnya. Sebuah es krim cokelat yang dingin dan menyegarkan. Kris sesekali meliriknya—tergoda—yah, bukan tergoda es krimnya. Salahkan Chanyeol yang menjilat si es krim dengan penuh nafsu—atau ini semua hanya fantasi Kris yang terlalu berlebihan? Sepertinya begitu.

Es krim itu habis dalam sekian detik kemudian.

Kris menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol ikut menatap Kris.

Tanpa sadar, masing-masing dari mereka mulai mendekat. Kris mengelus pelipis Chanyeol untuk selanjutnya meraih dagunya hingga ia cepat-cepat mendekat—tidak sabaran sekali.

Chanyeol segera sadar bahwa Kris berniat menciumnya. Ia sontak bergeser menjauhi Kris, "Oh, _hyung_! Aku lupa ini waktunya aku sikat gigi!" ujarnya, sembari melesat pergi meninggalkan Kris.

Kris mematung di tempat. Benar, ia tahu betul—sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau gigi-gigi Chanyeol itu sangat rapi, putih, dan bersih. Semua itu karena pemiliknya memang rajin sekali gosok gigi—tak tanggung-tanggung, Chanyeol menggosok giginya lima kali dalam sehari. Bahkan di jadwal yang sangat padat sekalipun, ia tetap berusaha meluangkan waktunya untuk tetap lima kali menggosok gigi.

Lima kali. Angka yang sangat banyak. Kalau sehari ia hanya dapat mencium Chanyeol hanya sekali atau dua kali, sikat gigi itu punya kesempatan lebih banyak. Di tambah kejadian tadi itu, Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan mereka—sehingga mereka tidak jadi berciuman—karena ia lebih memilih menggosok giginya dulu.

Lama-lama Kris bisa benar-benar cemburu pada sikat gigi itu.

Kris mendengus kesal.

Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol kembali dan duduk di sebelah Kris kembali. "Maaf pergi tiba-tiba, _hyung_," ia berujar sembari tertawa hambar. Ia kembali bergeser dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Kris, "Mau dilanjutkan lagi?" tawarnya.

Kris terdiam sebentar. Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah benar-benar menggodanya dengan bersikap seperti itu. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur kesal, ia harus sedikit menahan dirinya sekarang.

Kris bergeser sedikit, menjauhi Chanyeol. "Tidak, kurasa mungkin lain kali," katanya.

"Ya, _hyung_! Kau marah padaku?" Chanyeol berujar dengan nada khawatir. "Maafkan aku ... aku hanya ..."

"Ya?" tanya Kris, dengan nada datar. "Kau lebih peduli pada gigimu itu 'kan?"

"Tidak ..." gumamnya. "Aku hanya ..."

Kris terdiam, menunggu Chanyeol memberinya kalimat-kalimat yang jelas.

"Aku ..." Chanyeol kembali bersuara, ia menatap Kris diam-diam. "Aku takut mulutku bau, _hyung_," katanya.

"Hah?" Kris sedikit memekik, tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku," Chanyeol berkata. "Kalau aku belum sikat gigi, nanti mulutku bau, nanti Kris-_hyung_ tidak suka dengan ciumanku, dan tidak mau menciumku lagi—bagaimana kalau itu terjadi?"

Kris melongo. "Apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Mulutmu tidak bau!" katanya.

"Tidak ... mulutku pasti bau kalau aku belum sikat gigi," katanya. "Sekarang mulutku sudah segar, kalau _hyung_ mau melakukannya lagi, tidak apa-apa."

"Yah, aku tidak suka rasa pasta gigi dan obat kumur, Chanyeollie," katanya.

"Apa?"

"Padahal tadi itu aku hanya ingin mencicipi es krim yang kau makan sebelumnya," katanya. "Sayangnya sekarang es krim itu tidak akan terasa lagi."

* * *

_**Six.**_

—_dibagi masing-masing __enam__._

* * *

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Di dalam lorong gedung tersebut, berhadapan dengan Kris. Ia tak kuasa berkata apapun semenjak keluar dari ruangan Tuan Lee tadi.

Kris mengangkat dagu Chanyeol agar ia menatap matanya. "Berhentilah seperti itu," katanya. "Apa itu sikap orang yang akan segera debut, hm?" tanyanya, berusaha menggoda Chanyeol, tapi itu tidak akan benar-benar berhasil saat ini.

"_Hyung_, kau juga jangan menangis di dalam tapi tersenyum di luar begitu," protesnya.

Kris segera tertawa hambar, "Aku? Aku tidak bersedih sedikitpun," katanya, tentu saja berbohong.

"Huh? Jadi kau tidak akan merindukanku, _hyung_?" tanyanya.

Kris terdiam. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Hari debut yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu ternyata yang menjadi penghujung perpisahannya dengan Chanyeol, setelah mereka berteman sedekat ini selama _training_.

Sungguh, ia pikir dirinya dan Chanyeol—juga sepuluh orang lainnya—akan ada dalam satu grup. Tapi ternyata mereka dipisah menjadi dua kelompok yang masing-masing beranggotakan enam orang. Judulnya sih masih satu grup, tapi mereka melakukan promosi secara terpisah.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku merindukanmu?" balas Kris kemudian.

"Yak! Jahat sekali kau!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Jahat? Kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri menyatakan kalau aku akan merindukanmu," balasnya, dengan senyum menyeringai. "Atas dasar apa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Chanyeol terdiam. "Ya ... tentu saja karena aku juga pasti sangat merindukanmu!" katanya.

"Jadi begitu? Aku tersanjung kalau begitu," Kris tertawa.

Wajah Chanyeol benar-benar memerah, antara malu dan kesal. Tapi kemudian kedua matanya ikut memerah, Kris tahu ia tidak boleh melangkah lebih jauh setelah ini.

"Oh, baiklah, baiklah," Kris segera menangkupkan wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku benar-benar sedih, jadi jangan menambah kesedihanku dengan menunjukkan wajah sedih itu, oke?" katanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus," Kris tersenyum simpul. "Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sembari membeli es krim?" tawarnya.

"Yay!" Chanyeol memekik, senang. _Mood_-nya bisa tiba-tiba berubah rupanya.

Kris segera menggandeng tangannya keluar dari gedung itu. Ia masih tersenyum. Tapi pikirannya masih agak terbebani. Ini bisa jadi jalan-jalan terakhir mereka sebelum Kris harus diberangkatkan ke Cina—bersama lima orang lainnya.

* * *

_**Seven.**_

—_pukul __tujuh__ pagi, sarapan._

* * *

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Jalanan masih agak sepi sementara dua orang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu malah terlihat tengah duduk bersebelahan di tepi Sungai Han.

Chanyeol mengeratkan _hoodie_-nya dan juga membenarkan masker yang tengah ia pakai untuk menyempurnakan penyamarannya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal dari balik jaket tebalnya. "_Hyung_ ... kau tahu?" gumamnya, pada orang di sebelahnya.

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap pada Chanyeol. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ... aku memasak," ucapnya ragu-ragu sembari membuka kotak bekal itu dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Kris.

Kris memandang takjub. Sebenarnya isi kotak bekal itu hanya _omelette_ gulung yang diisi nasi, sayuran, dan daging cincang. Bukan sebuah makanan yang benar-benar sulit dibuat, tapi lain ceritanya ketika kau tahu seorang Park Chanyeol lah yang membuatnya.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Kris lagi, ia memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aish, _hyung_ ... tentu saja iya! Untuk apa aku berbohong?" balasnya. "Kenapa kau tidak percaya sih ..." desisnya, agak kesal.

"Untuk apa kau belajar memasak?" tanya Kris lagi. Ini sedikit membingungkan baginya. Chanyeol itu ... bagaimana mungkin ia memasak? Membereskan tempat tidurnya sendiri saja tidak pernah.

"Untuk ... ya, kelihatannya menyenangkan saja," balas Chanyeol, sekenanya.

Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tapi ia tersenyum kemudian, "Chanyeollie, kau sudah siap menjadi istriku rupanya," guraunya.

"_Mwo_?!" pekik Chanyeol. "Percaya diri sekali kau, _hyung_!" ia berujar sembari mengembungkan pipinya, tapi pipinya itu berubah merah dengan jelas.

Kris tertawa. "Jadi, aku boleh mencobanya 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," balas Chanyeol. "Ambil saja—oh iya, _hyung_, aku lupa membawa sumpit, hehe ..." Chanyeol menyengir sembari mengacungkan jadi telunjuk dan tengahnya, membentuk isyarat '_peace'_.

Kris menghela napas, _dasar ceroboh_. "Baiklah tidak masalah, tapi suapi aku, _ne_?" katanya, dengan nada menggoda.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, tapi ia menurut saja—sembari berdoa supaya Kris tidak iseng menjilat jari-jarinya. Ia segera mencoba mengambil salah satu potongan _omlette_-nya.

"Tunggu!" Kris menginterupsi, Chanyeol terdiam seketika. "Kau sudah cuci tangan belum?" tanyanya..

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar. "Entahlah," jawabnya, sembari nyengir tidak berdosa.

Kris menghela napas, "Dasar jorok," komentarnya.

"Yaa ... kau mau aku mencuci tangan di sungai itu?" balas Chanyeol, agak ketus. Ia sedikit kesal karena Kris menyebutnya jorok, padahal ia tahu Kris sendiri juga tidak mencuci tanganya.

"Tidak," balas Kris. "Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus." Kris mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol, ia menarik masker Chanyeol hingga dagu dan mengelus sudut-sudut bibir Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya, "Kau bisa menyuapiku pakai ini 'kan?"

"_Mwo_?" pekik Chanyeol, entah keberapakalinya. "Aku tidak mau," tolaknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris. "Kau seperti tidak pernah menciumku saja," katanya, frontal sekali—untungnya dengan _volume_ suara yang tidak besar.

"Ya ... itu ..." Chanyeol bergumam, bingung. "Tentu saja itu memalukan," katanya kemudian.

"Ini masih pukul tujuh pagi, tidak ada orang lewat di sekitar sini," katanya, mencoba meyakinkan.

Chanyeol menghela napas, ia segera mengangguk pelan.

Kris tersenyum penuh arti. Dalam hati ia merencanakan sesuatu hal yang lebih dari sekedar suapan dari mulut ke mulut. _Oh, how naughty _Kris.

* * *

**Eight.**

—_nilaimu __delapan__._

* * *

Kris tengah meminum air, kehausan setelah _live performance_ mereka tadi. Koreografi untuk lagu 'Wolf' memang cukup enerjik. Ia berbohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak lelah.

"Duizhang-_hyung_," sapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba sembari menepuk pelan pundak Kris.

Kris menaruh minumannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol, "Ya?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum—dengan idiotnya—tapi itu tetap terlihat lucu di mata Kris. "Hyung, beri aku nilai dari satu sampai sepuluh; seberapa banyak kau mencintai para _member_ yang lain?" tanyanya, antusias.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kris, heran karena pertanyaan itu sebenarnya sangat tidak biasa.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," katanya. "Ayolah, jawab saja."

"Sepuluh, tentu saja," jawab Kris mantap. "Aku mencintai semuanya seperti keluargaku," jawabnya.

"Begitu," Chanyeol diam sebentar. "Lalu, seberapa banyak kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, pertanyaan ini memang agak memalukan.

Kris tertawa. "Kamu?" katanya. "Tentu saja delapan," jawab Kris, mantap.

"_Mwo_? Jahat sekali kau, _hyung_! Kau memberi nilai sepuluh untuk yang lain, sementara aku hanya diberi nilai delapan," Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

Kris hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Sebenarnya, jika Chanyeol tidak berpikir terlalu sederhana, ia akan menemukan makna dibalik 'delapan' yang dimaksud Kris. Angka delapan—terlebih jika digambar horizontal—adalah lambang '_infinity_' atau sesuatu yang tanpa batas. Jika kau perhatikan, di antara angka-angka; dari satu sampai sepuluh, hanya angka delapan yang garisnya tidak berujung.

Tidak berujung, tanpa batas, seperti itulah.

* * *

**Nine.**

—_sembilan__ gadis cantik_.

* * *

Chanyeol bergegas membuka laptopnya. Kris di sebelahnya hanya mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Laptop itu menyala dan menampilkan layar _desktop_ sekian menit kemudian. Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat _wallpaper_ yang Chanyeol pakai. "Itu ...?" gumamnya.

"So Nyeo Shi Dae," jawab Chanyeol tanpa menunggu pertanyaan lengkap dari Kris. "Senior kita," tambahnya.

Kris terdiam sebentar. Jujur ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Ia lebih berharap Chanyeol memasang foto mereka berdua sebagai _wallpaper_—seperti yang Kris sendiri lakukan. "Kenapa kau memakai foto mereka untuk ini?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa? Apa salahnya?" balas Chanyeol. Sebenarnya, _wallpaper_-nya ini sebelumnya bukan gambar SNSD. Tapi ia menduga Baekhyun yang iseng menggantinya. "Lagi pula, mereka semua cantik 'kan, _hyung_?" Chanyeol berujar, sedikit menggoda Kris sembari menyikut lengannya pelan.

Kris meneliti satu per satu wajah seniornya itu. Sembilan orang gadis muda yang seksi, hanya itu yang terpikir olehnya.

"_Hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, menginterupsi lamunan Kris.

"Tidak ah, mereka tidak cantik," balas Kris dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Chanyeol segera menoleh pada Kris dengan wajah sedikit terkejut. "Huh? Jangan bohong, bercandanya tidak lucu—"

"Mereka semua, tidak ada yang secantik kamu," ujar Kris dengan nada sangat sok romantis sembari mengelus pelipis Chanyeol lembut.

Itu sedikit menggelikan. Tapi jujur Chanyeol benar-benar malu dan wajahnya terasa memanas. "Hentikan, _hyung_! Itu menjijikkan!" pekiknya, sementara Kris malah tertawa bahagia menanggapinya.

* * *

_**Ten.**_

—_sepuluh__ saja._

* * *

"_Kris Wu. Pemuda taman berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Tujuh tahun kemudian, ia akan meminang sang kekasih—Park Chanyeol—pindah ke Kanada, punya rumah yang nyaman, dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya._"

Chanyeol memandang Kris dengan tatapan '_dia-sudah-gila_'. Sedetik kemudian ia bersuara, "_Hyung_, apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?"

Kris melirik Chanyeol. Ia baru saja tersadar kalau ia baru saja bergumam sembari melamun. "Tadi?" ia tetap memasang tampang datarnya. "Itu masa depan kita, sayang ..." katanya.

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri—sedikit tersanjung juga—ia bersumpah Kris baru sekali ini memanggilnya 'sayang'. Tapi jawaban Kris itu membuat pikirannya melayang, membayangkan apa saja yang terjadi jika saja mereka benar-benar menikah.

"Oh! Ada yang terlewat!" seru Kris, tiba-tiba. "—_dan mereka dikaruniai dua orang anak yang lucu_," gumam Kris.

"_Mwo_?" Chanyeol terkejut. Kenapa Kris sampai memikirkan sejauh itu? Sampai anak segala. Tapi kemudian ia malah ikut-ikutan edan. "Dua? Satu aja cukup!" protesnya.

"Satu kurang puas dong," balas Kris, sangat ambigu. "Pokoknya dua!"

"Satu!"

"Dua!"

"Satu!"

"Dua!"

"Satuuu!"

"Duaaaaa!"

"Satuuuuuuu ...!"

"Tau ah, pusing. Sepuluh aja sekalian," celetuk Kris, tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol naik darah. "Aih! Dua aja aku nggak mau, _hyung_! Apa lagi sepuluh?"

"Kok gitu sih? 'Kan bagus gitu, kalau banyak bisa dijadikan _boyband_ atau _girlband_—penerus kita tuh," katanya. "Menghasilkan uang juga, buat nambah-nambah nafkah."

Chanyeol hampir yakin Kris benar-benar sudah gila. "Kalau banyak-banyak 'kan capek ngelahirinnya," Wow, ternyata itu yang Chanyeol pikirkan sejak tadi. "Kalau mau, kamu saja yang ngelahirin!"

"Mana mungkin?" balas Kris, tidak terima. "Jadi suami juga capek. Kalau ngidam 'kan pasti kamu menyusahkan," katanya, sangat menusuk.

"Menyusahkan?" pekik Chanyeol. "Tahu dari mana? Mencoba hamil aja aku belum pernah kok," katanya.

"Tentu saja," balas Kris. "Tidak hamil aja menyusahkan, apalagi kalau sudah hamil," katanya.

Chanyeol tidak banyak berkomentar. Sebuah bantal kursi yang diletakkan tak jauh dari sana ia lemparkan dengan keras ke wajah Kris. "Makan tuh, menyebalkan," desisnya.

Kris diam mematung sebentar. Sebenarnya pukulan itu tidak sakit, tapi dia khawatir Chanyeol marah padanya—karena masalah yang sangat sepele itu. Kris tertawa hambar, "Maaf, maaf, jangan ngambek. Aku hanya bercanda," katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Chanyeol, dia tiba-tiba memeluk Kris. "Aku sedang malas marah-marah. Capek," katanya.

Kris tertawa. Kelakuan Chanyeol jadi aneh, tapi lucu di saat yang bersamaan. Kris membalas pelukannya dan mengelus rambut Chanyeol pelan. " ... soal itu, jadi 'kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya—heran. "Soal apa? Menikah? Aku sangat tersanjung—kau tahu—tentu saja aku sangat menginginkannya. Tapi kalau pindah ke Kanada, aku tidak tahu—"

"Tidak," balas Kris, cepat. "Soal yang lain ..."

"Apa?"

"Sepuluh anak, lah ..." balas Kris, sangat sedatar-datarnya.

"HAH! JADI ITU BENERAN?!" teriak Chanyeol, hampir di telinga Kris, membuat telinganya berdengung.

Kris mengangguk, mantap. "Asyik, 'kan? Nanti rumah kita jadi ramai," katanya.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya segera, ia kembali mengambil bantal tadi—dan memukul Kris dengan itu—sebanyak sepuluh kali—biar pas. Setelah itu, ia melesat ke kamarnya bersama Baekhyun dan mengunci pintunya.

Kris melongo. Namun sekian detik kemudian dia tersadar dan berlari mengejar Chanyeol.

Marah beneran deh.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Catatan Kaki~**

Hallo, teman-teman! Mika balik lagi membawa KrisYeol :)

Ah, saya semakin cinta sama pairing ini. Akhir-akhir ini moment mereka semakin banyak hehe :3

Saya sering lihat kumpulan drabble ABC. Saya pengen bikin, jadi biar kesannya beda... saya bikinnya kumpulan drabble 123 deh :)

Dan err... maaf kalau _drabble_-nya maksa banget T^T saya hampir stress waktu mikirin buat angka sepuluh ... apa yang berhubungan yaa? Akhirnya jadi, tapi maksa. Saya mikirin ini terus sambil bantuin mama cuci piring ... sadar-sadar piringnya sudah habis saya cuci /malah-curhat/

Oh iya, mungkin ini fanfic terakhir saya sebelum hiatus dulu selama bulan ramadhan. Tapi mungkin kalau baca saya masih suka kalau udah buka puasa /plak/ habisnya kalau baca (apalagi bikin) pikiran saya suka ke mana-mana. Emang mesum dasar -_-

Dan—Kyaaaa~! xD Saya seneng banget dapet respon baik untuk fanfic KrisYeol kedua saya kemarin, "Dragon and Phoenix". Saya benar-benar terharu dengan semangat dari temen-temen dan _unnie-oppa_ semua untuk Mika:3

_**Special Thanks:**_

**Kim Chan Min, ****sehunaaa, ****alcici349****, ****Guest, ****Azura Lynn Gee****, ****AlpacaAce****, sholania. dinara****, ****DEPO LDH****, ****Hisayuchi Kim, ****wirna, ****askasufa****, ****krispykhrisna****, ****Kopi Luwak****, ****AYUnhomin, ****oniiex, ****yongchan****, ****snoopies****, ****Jung Yooyeon****, ****TaoHyun Addict****, ****kimtams****, ****Tan Hanchul, ****chochessecake****, ****augustus andrea****, ****Daevict024****, ****Manchungi98****, ****anonstalker****, and ****454**

—_**yang udah review di Dragon and Phoenix. Saya senang sekali! Pokoknya terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya~!^^ /peluk-satu-satu/**_

Yap, sekian dari Mika. Kritik dan saran, boleh monggo di kotak review :)

_**Review Please? Kamsahamnida :)**_


End file.
